


Rejection hurts like a mother fucker

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Don't read if you're going to complain, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Horrible Grammar, The reader is a bitch to Steve and Bucky, poor steve, tonys disappointed in the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Steve has a crush on the reader who happens to be Tony's daughter but she doesn't give him the time of day because of what happened between him and her dad. Tony ends up stepping in and has a talk with the reader when he noticed Steve's depressed state because his daughter rejected him.





	Rejection hurts like a mother fucker

When Steve first laid his eyes on you he knew he was in trouble. You were the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen since Peggy. The only problem with him liking you was the fact that you were Tony Starks daughter. Yes him and tony worked out their differences after everything that happened in Siberia, but he knew tony would have a problem with him dating his only child. Steve was ok with keeping his feelings to himself but the team didn't like it and they kept pressuring him to ask you out. 

After weeks of nagging Steve finally found the courage to ask you out on a date. He dressed up in his fanciest clothes and looked everywhere for you until he found you in the lounge "hey y/n can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.

  
"I guess" you replied while you down at your phone.

Steve took a deep breath "i was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me" Steve asked with a smile on his face.

Without hesitation you started laughing and started shaking your head "Now why would I go out with a guy who knew his best friend murdered my grandparents and beat the shit out of my father before he escaped to another country until the situation blew over." Steve's smile dropped at your response. "Please do me a favor and not talk to me unless you're on the brink of death" with that you got up and left the room. Not knowing how to process the rejection Steve quickly made his way to his room and stayed there for the rest of the day.

* * *

The team started to worry about Steve when he didn't show up for dinner so Bucky volunteered to go check on him. Steve never missed dinner so Bucky was worried something horrible happened to him "Hey Steve are you in here?" Bucky knocked before entering Steve's room. "Hey man, what's wrong?" Bucky asked when he noticed a sad expression on his best friends face.

"I asked y/n out on a date and she rejected me" Steve replied while he looked at his hands. "Apparently she hates me for what happened with tony and for what happened to her grandparents." Bucky felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Because of him his friend got rejected by a girl he had fallen for.

"I'm sorry pal if you want I can talk to her for you" Steve said nothing so Bucky took that as a yes and started making his way out of the room. Just as he reached the door he turned around and pointed at him "you better get it together before she comes back to say yes to your date punk." Bucky tried to make Steve smile and succeeded before left Steve's room.

* * *

True to his word Bucky went to go talk to you about giving Steve a chance but you ended up making him feel guilty like you made Steve feel guilty when he asked you out. Sure you felt a little bad about it but because of Bucky you never got a chance to meet your grandparents and Steve hurt your dad by not telling him when he found out.

Everyone was disappointed by your action but no one was more disappointed than tony. Sure he still had a small amount of rage towards Steve and Bucky but he raised you better than to treat people the way you were currently treating Steve and Bucky. After two weeks of treating Steve and Bucky like shit tony decided to have a talk with you "Hey kiddo can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure thing dad" you closed your book and looked up at your dad. "What's up?"

Tony sighed and sat down on your bed before he took your hands into his "I want to know one thing, why are you being rude to Steve and Bucky? I raised you better than that."

The smile that was on your face disappeared and was replaced with a frown "I'm sorry but I don't feel like being nice to someone who murdered my grandparents and someone who beat the shit out of you."

"Listen baby girl, I forgave them a while ago. Yes it sucks that your grandparents aren't here anymore but you being rude to someone who was brainwashed into do it isn't going to bring them back. I know Bucky is sorry for what he did and Steve still feels bad for keeping it from me. You don't have to be tough on them, especially on Steve because I know deep down that you have a crush on him" you felt your cheeks heat up and Tony's comment. Yes you did have a crush on Steve and it killed you to reject him but you just couldn't get past the fact that he kept something so important from your dad.

"What if apologize and ask for a second chance but he rejects me?" you whispered, tears were streaming down your face when you realized you might have ruined your chances of ever being with Steve.

Tony wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head "you won't know until you apologize and ask for a second chance like he did when he rejoined the team." Tony kissed your forehead and left your room.

* * *

 

After hours of thinking of what to say you made your way over to Steve's room. On your way to Steve's room you bumped into Bucky and the team and decided to apologize to Bucky first for your behavior. You knew it was horrible that you took your anger out on him and he looked relieved when you asked for his forgiveness. 

Arriving at Steve's door you felt your heart racing when you hear Steve's voice saying for you to enter when you knocked "hey Steve I know I'm the last person you want to see but can I talk to you for a second?" All Steve did was nod his head and motioned for you to sit on his bed. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence you cleared your throat and looked into Steve's eyes "I'm sorry I was a bitch to you when you asked me out on a date. It was mean and you didn't deserve it. In reality I like you a lot but I was still bitter at the fact that you knew Bucky killed my grandparents and kept it from my dad that I thought I had to be mean to you."

Steve was stunned at your apology. "Wow thank you for apologizing. I'm not going to lie, you laughing and me and saying those things to me really hurt my feelings but I understand why you did it. I'm sorry that I kept the fact that Bucky killed your grandparents from your dad. I felt horrible keeping that from him."

"Do you want to start over again?" you looked into his eyes "hi I'm y/n stark and you seem like a nice guy. Would you like to go out for drinks or something?"

"Y-y-y-yes I'd love to go out for drinks with you. Do you want to go now?" Steve asked a little too enthusiastic and it caused you let out a tiny laugh.

"Great I'll meet you in the lounge in an hour. I want to look extra gorgeous for you." you got up and kissed Steve on the cheek before you went back to your room so you could get ready for your date with Steve.


End file.
